Svadrav Darastrixi Ulnot
by Brownie Exorcist
Summary: Music; it was everything to her. Now she can use it only to speak, for if a picture is worth a thousand words, then what is sound? No pairings yet, but that soon shall come to pass


Svadrav Darastrixi Ulnot – Rekka No Ken

_A/N: First ever Fire Emblem fanfic here, so if you're going to review, please critique me so I can do a better job. :) I love Rekka No Ken but if you're wondering what the title means well...it's my secret~ 3 Happy reading; I know it's a little slow in the beginning but don't worry, things will pick up.  
><em>

_Chapter 1: Never Expect  
><em>

_Calling…_

_Call…me…_

_Can you…hear it?_

She opened pain filled eyes, their colour an ocean blue tinged with grey. A hand, dainty but not without the calluses of a hard worker, lifted, only to halt as a wince of pain caused her teeth to clench together; her hair was a mass of blood, she could feel it without touching her head. The echoes of the last dream filtered hazily throughout a quick mind as the slim but sturdy teenager's senses started to regain; slowly but surely the darkness lifted, revealing a grainy texture that was the inside of a tent. Softness met one of the bandaged cheeks on her pale features; a blanket or pillow of some kind, which was nice considering the last conscious memory was of someplace cold and dark. Something stirred in the soft sunlight filtering in through the closed tent door, causing those quick eyes to dart over, only to snap back as her ears started to ring; she felt ill, to put it lightly. Struggling to sit upwards, the girl simply flopped down after a few moments; what was the point when she felt like her body had been beaten with fire brands?

"Are you awake?"

The soft voice crashed into the young teen's brain with the force of a hammer, causing her eyes to slam shut against the flashes of red, yellow and black that danced across her eyelids; the injuries that she had gained were pretty harsh and it would take a while to recover, especially in the condition she was in now. Taking a mental note, the brunette struggled into a sitting position, finally arching her sore back while hands reached down to help her seemingly frail body upwards; they were somewhat small and with slim fingers, but not without the roughened edges that came from tending animals, swordplay and doing tough chores. When the voice came again, it was little more than a murmur, as if soothing a frightened animal; it made the task of opening her eyes easier, even with the headache pounding on her temples.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you. Are you alright now?"

As those dark eyes focused, an older teenager could be seen standing before the haggard looking blonde; she was dazzling if one was to look at her too long. With long green hair pulled into a ponytail at the top of her head with a small curl at the end to highlight her waist, a soft smile, green eyes that peered at the young girl with concern and a blue robe that many myrmidon wore, complete with some sort of belt about the middle and soft brown boots, the thought wasn't too far away that if this teenager was to want a man, she would get one easily. Swallowing nervously to fiddle with the collar of the dark green cloak fastened about her neck, the young girl nodded slowly, trying to ease a smile onto her bruised features; she felt horrible. When a somewhat cheery smile came into play, it caused the smile on the other teens features to brighten and turning her back to pick something up off the table behind her, began to speak again, not seeming to notice that the other girl wasn't saying anything and simply looking about the tent, taking in everything around her with a calculating gaze.

"I found you in the plain and took you to my tent; I'm so glad you're okay now. Do you remember what you were doing before I found you; from the looks of it you had somewhat of a rough ride."

Placing what seemed cheese, bread, meat and a glass of milk before the blonde teen and watching her shake her head in a negative manner before carefully picking up the food and beginning to eat, taking small sips of the milk before wiping her lips on a handkerchief she had retrieved from the folds of her cloak, those somewhat strange eyes peered over with interest at the green haired teen, who took that as a signal to pick up what information she had gathered while treating the girl; she wasn't that great at it but...hey, first impressions were a wonderful way to get to know a person. Although it looked like this frail girl was pretty shy...or she just didn't think speaking at unimportant times was a good tactic to get along with strangers.

"So...you're a tactician, right? Tactical strategist, map maker and that sort of thing; sounds pretty interesting compared to what I do right now. Oh right, my name's Lyn of the Lorca Tribe; what's your name and where do you come from?"

Seeing as how Lyn was interested in the young tactician, she took it upon herself to amuse the green haired myrmidon, opening her mouth to say her name. While she did so, loud voices could be heard from outside, sounding rough and uneducated; who could it be in this sort of peaceful place? Turning quickly before walking towards the tent entrance, the swordswoman spoke a word of caution to the rising tactician, who was struggling to stand on her feet in a still weakened state; the food and drink had perked her up enough to feel more awake, but that was about all it did.

"What was that? Stay here while I go check."

Vanishing outside for a few moments, the tactician almost jumped as the flap of the tent snapped open after what seemed seconds, a pale faced Lyn appearing to begin pacing the floor in what seemed anger of worry; there were too many emotions flickering across those normally caring features to place a cause but when she spoke, there was no denying the disgust and rage in her tone. It was frightening, but the blonde girl was more fascinated than frightened; she leaned forwards to catch the somewhat mumbled words with a gleam in those dark eyes, something exciting was going to happen, wasn't it?

"Bandits; I should've known they would come back! They always come around this time of year to pillage, plunder and loot the people that seem weak; I have to stop them!"

Halfway out the entrance, Lyn was stopped by a slim hand about one of her wrists; it seems the young girl either didn't want to be left alone or else she wanted to come along. The thought was funny if not practical, but the green haired swordswoman wasn't going to be responsible for a life, especially after...ah, there wasn't time to be thinking about that; she had a place to protect!

"What's that; you're saying you want to come with me? But a tactician doesn't know what to do on the battlefield, do they? Besides, I'll be fine by myself; you stay here and rest, okay?"

The stubborn jut of the girl's chin almost made the green haired teen giggle before she stopped herself; what was she doing in the midst of a fight, tittering like a love struck maiden? Tightening her grip on the sword hanging off her belt, the myrmidon drew the blade and dashed out of the tent, the blonde tactician on her heels, a determined look shining in those ghostly eyes; now this is what she was talking about!

Before the bandits could make a move the myrmidon was upon them, the sword cutting through muscles, flesh and bone like butter, leaving them either writhing in pain on the ground to be dealt a mercy stroke or completely decapitated, blood seeming to stain the ground with the crimson colour. With the light of battle in her eyes, Lyn dove upon the leader of the small group, only to be stopped by the clash of blades; even in her fury, this guy was good! Sweat pouring down her forehead, the green haired swordswoman dug her feet into the soft ground stubbornly, unwilling to yield to such a gruesome man; it had been a while since she had got into a good battle.

There was a sudden lull in the battle as the noise of an instrument being blown, similar to a flute but more low pitched could be heard and looking over, the tactician could be seen close by, holding something to her lips before inhaling to blow again, creating a strange tune. Not breaking her concentration, Lyn felt a strange sensation taking hold of her body; it was as if the blonde girl was talking to her through the instrument. Without thinking and letting the feeling take over, she swept the bandit leader's legs from underneath him, her sword ramming straight into his chest for an instant kill; that was much better.

As she felt his life force ebb away, the triumphant look upon the Lorca woman's features became tired; now that the feeling was gone she felt satisfied but exhausted. Wiping her bloody blade on a patch of green grass before sheathing it with a somewhat slow motion, her green eyes watched the blonde female make her way over with the instrument draped about her neck; it was a curious device if one had never seen it before. It was shaped like a pan flute, but instead of having straight lines for pipes, they seemed to wind their way about each other, allowing a multitude of notes to be played at once

"Nice trick you have there; is that some sort of controlling device?"

The look on the tactician's face said otherwise as another slow head shake was given and with a quick motion, held up a vulnerary towards the green haired teenager, who looked down in surprise; with the heat of battle in her veins she hadn't noticed the injury. While the girl helped to apply the slippery liquid while watching the wound become nothing but a simple scar after a few moments, Lyn decided to question the girl once again; what could the harm be, especially after she had helped her out?

"So, I never got your name in all the excitement, did I?"

Those grey blue orbs seemed curious as they started at the myrmidon for a moment before swooping downwards as the girl fumbled in something at a well hidden belt pouch around her waist, drawing out what seemed a dried plant. Lyn knew this type of plant well, considering they always pulled them when gardening but...could that really be a person's name; it seemed strange...

"Your name is...Dandelion? Um...that's a weird name; can I call you Dandy for short?"

Dandy didn't even seem fazed by the fact that the green haired teenager had called her name weird; she simply nodded before placing the dandelion back into her pouch. Lyn was starting to see that her new friend was a strange one, but not without some cheery phases; she had seen that smile when asking if the younger girl was all right. Fingering with the hilt of her katana, the myrmidon asked another question, causing a somewhat quizzical look to come upon the brunette girl's features; was she really asking –her- to do something like that?

"So Dandy...would you like to travel with me for a while? You did a great job with tactics for the bandits and...I could really use a companion."

The tactician blinked before pointing to herself in a "You mean –me-?" fashion, causing Lyn's eyes to crinkle in a cheery manner before she nodded; it would be interesting to see where this adventure took them. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, having someone new to talk to after being alone for so long. The brunette seemed to think a bit before nodding; she didn't want to seem too eager in going on what felt to her like an adventure.

She could only hope that it wouldn't end badly, just like everything else did.

_Chapter End_


End file.
